The present invention pertains generally to rifle bolt actions and particularly to a bolt action incorporating an extractor and a bolt hold down plunger actuated by a common component.
Conventional bolt assembly construction includes spring biased extractor means for removing an empty cartridge casing from the barrel chamber. Additionally found in conventional rifle bolt assemblies is a hold down mechanism which maintains the bolt against rotational unlocking movement until a positive manual force is exerted on the bolt arm to initiate bolt retraction. Typically, these components of the bolt assembly are entirely independent of one another and require separate machining and assembly operations.